Alone for Christmas
by futuremrshudson
Summary: Does Sue really have to spend Christmas alone when the team and her family all have prior plans or does Jack have something to do with it - Now Complete x RE-uploaded a few chapters after looking through the story. so sorry if I removed your review x
1. alone for christmas

Sue Thomas had always loved this time of year, the snow, the decorations, the church service, the parties and celebrations and of course not forgetting the presents. Yes she had always loved Christmas she was always surrounded by friends and family, this year however, was different, this year she was alone!

Every Christmas from her childhood was spent surrounded by family, with three brothers, several aunties and uncles, cousins, parents, grandparents the house was always full of people. As she sat on her sofa, the day before Christmas eve, with her faithful companion Levi at her side, she looked at the many photographs that surrounded her and replayed in her mind the Christmas' of the past.

She looked at the first photograph it was of the whole team taken just after the New York trip. She loved her new life in DC she had found not only new friends but an extended family. There were her 3 new brothers, Bobby, a tall Australian who could be a fierce agent and put fear into the hearts of all bad guys, but with a heart of gold, a cheeky grin and sparkly eyes which seemed to have just a bit more sparkle to them whenever he was in the same room as a small, brown haired computer expert.

There was 'D', he used to be an agent like Miles and Bobby, but since Ted had retired to look after his wife Sarah, now that she had been diagnosed with terminal cancer, he was now team supervisor and all round diamond, someone she knew would be there not only for her but the whole team whenever they needed him. He was the only married member of the team, his wife Donna was considered part of her family just like Lisa and Juliet her brothers wives.

The final male member of her team was a highly educated, quick witted, sarcastic, snappy at times pain in the backside agent called Myles but Sue loved him and would not want him any other way. To say their relationship had always been slightly rocky was a slight understatement especially after he found out that she had read his lips and told Lucy that he was cheating on her and as punishment was determined to make her first few weeks as a new agent as hard as he possibly could, this all changed the day he got shot at during a takedown, she had seen him as his most vulnerable and despite their rocky relationship was there for him when he needed her, though never in a million years would he admit that to the team , now they were as close as his personality would allow him to be.

She had not only gained three brothers in DC but also something she had always wanted sisters, as much as she loved her brothers, she knew that a sister would give her something she would never be without, someone to shop with, gossip with, pig-out on chocolate and ice-cream in front of chick flicks with and attend Spa sessions with. She never thought that arriving in DC she would get her wish in a double dose.

Lucy, team rotor, dark skin, dark eyes and a heart as big as her daddy's according to her grandmother Alice, and was not only her roommate, lift to work some mornings and agony aunt but also one of her best female friends, not to mention cushion when she bashed into her after learning that she had just yelled at an agent and not personnel. Lucy was there for her right from the start; they spent time together before she had even joined the team, sure their relationship had a few rough days at the start but dealing with cheating boyfriends and housing arrangements is nothing that "true friends and complete honesty" couldn't fix. Lucy was also the team matchmaker and Sue was her favourite project, she was determined to do everything she could to make Jack and Sue realise that they were meant for each other, even if they couldn't see it themselves.

Finally there was Tara, small, light brown haired computer genius, there was nothing she couldn't do, if you needed an address of a suspect, a computer programme explained, video enhanced then Tara was the girl for you. Everyone loved Tara; she had a heart of gold and spent many weekends serving hot meals to homeless people at her local homeless centre, something that only Sue and Lucy knew about. Tara was someone, like Sue looking for love, and like Sue had found it, right under her nose where he had been for the past seven years, a tall Australian by the name of Bobby Manning, but unlike Sue, Tara had plucked up the courage to tell her of her feelings during an undercover operation in Vegas, Bobby feeling the same way had resulted in them dating for the past six months.

The last person in the photograph needed no introduction, dark hair, chocolate eyes that could easily get him both in and out of trouble, her training agent and without a doubt the only man she could ever see herself with and loving Special Agent Jack Hudson. Their relationship was different, she loved him in a different way, it was not brotherly love like Miles, Bobby and D, it wasn't sisterly love like Lucy and Tara, it was different, it was proper love, makes your heart beat faster, sparks flying love, the kind of love that would make Cinderella and Prince Charming look like an advert for divorce love, but he was her training agent, there was no way she was going to risk that, because the thought of not being able to spend most of her day with him made her heart do flips of another kind, so she kept their relationship professional even though it was killing her slowly inside but not as much as the thought of him rejecting her did.

Sue thought of her first Christmas with the team they were chasing a bank robber dressed as Santa, at least he was festive, Sue thought. It was also the Christmas that Jack had given her one of her most treasured possessions and it just happened to be the same thing she had given him a hockey jersey, an item she would wear to bed every night and wash and dry every morning just to feel close to the man she loved. She remembered the Christmas party she and Lucy threw, well that was the plan, but as per usual her mother had to interfere and even though she was angry the help had been gratefully received.

Sue would have loved nothing better than to see her parents or co-workers walk through her door, but her parents had decided to treat themselves to a Caribbean cruise this year to coincide with their 40th wedding anniversary, Bobby had taken Tara on a romantic holiday to Australia to meet his parents and sisters, Miles was spending another Christmas at the Cape and 'D' was at Donna's parents home in New Jersey.


	2. memories passed

Next to the team photograph was one she had always loved, it was of four friends taken on her second Christmas with the FBI it was of her, Lucy, Charlie and Troy.

They spent the day talking about everything and nothing in particular and singing Christmas Carols around Charlie's old piano before enjoying a Christmas dinner with all the trimmings which Charlie agreed was better than Sue's world famous meatloaf.

However, just like her parents, Miles, Tara and Bobby; Lucy and Troy were unavailable this Christmas, Lucy was spending an overdue Christmas Vacation with her mum and sister in Atlanta and Troy was in Chicago visiting his brother Ben.

Sue felt her eyes form tiny tears as she thought of Charlie and how the garage seemed empty now he was gone. She looked over at the picture of the two of them on her fireplace and smiled; as she did she whispered "sleep tight Charlie, take care of Thelma." She sighed and thought of how lucky Charlie and Thelma were to have found each other; she only wished that she could find her 'Charlie' someone who loved her unconditionally and who she loved more than life itself. She had found this someone but knew in her heart there was no way he could love her back and that was something she had to get both her head and her heart around.

As her eyes glanced over another picture this time on the wall of herself and her three brothers she remembered the last Christmas she spent at home two years ago, she really couldn't believe it had been that long since so much had happened in her family since then, babies had been born, aunties had passed away, her brother Matt had finally proposed and got married to his pre-school girlfriend Juliet

Tommy had once again caused the biggest shock in the family by announcing that he was leaving his job as an architect to join the army, something that had given her so much pride but also a lot of laughs considering Tommy had always fainted or panicked at the slightest drop of blood.

Her brother Kyle was stood next to her, he was two years older than her but she always felt like the an older sister not a younger one due to the amount of times during her childhood she 'protected' him or covered for one of his latest schemes.

She chuckled to herself as she remembered the drama that seemed to follow Kyle around ever since he was a child and this Christmas was no different. Kyle and his wife Lisa were expecting their second child, a baby brother for their daughter Hannah early in the new year but just like his father baby Lucas was impatient, determined to cause trouble so decided not to wait that long. Lisa went into labour early right in the middle of dinner, she would never forget the look on her mother face as a contraction suddenly hit Lisa sending the potatoes she was carrying flying into the air like giant snowballs before landing in several areas of the dining room including the gravy pot that Kyle was carrying splashing him with the hot liquid, in shock he dropped the pot, covering the tablecloth, floor and everyone's clothes in the hot brown liquid.

Sue chuckled to herself at this memory but this was nothing compared to the look on the doctors face when they arrived on the maternity ward all covered in gravy splashes and bits of potatoes. The doctor looked at them all and before she could say anything her father simply signed and said

"Don't ask, it's just another ordinary Christmas in the Thomas household, especially when Kyle and Lisa are around."

As Sue remembered this Christmas memory she suddenly thought maybe it is a good idea that I'm not spending Christmas with Kyle, Lisa, Hannah and Lucas this year considering Lisa is expecting another baby. She thought of Tommy, and how much she missed him, he would never let her spend Christmas alone he would have been there in a flash, arms full of presents for her, but being on the front line in Iraq he couldn't exactly drop everything and rush to his baby sister.

Matt and Juliet had their own problems this year, Twins, both girls and both double trouble, mainly due to the fact that they had, had their father wrapped around their little finger the second they were born, but also dealing with the severe case of anxieties about being a mother that Juliet was suffering from. Sue loved her new nieces and missed them terribly she knew that since Juliet's family were coming for Christmas so she declined their invitation saying that once again she would be spending Christmas with her FBI family. It wasn't a lie, OK maybe a small one, but she was with her FBI family, Levi was a member of the FBI, therefore part of her FBI family.

Sue thought of how lucky her brothers were to have found the loves of their lives and jealous that they got to spend Christmas with them, she would love nothing better than to spend Christmas with the man she loved but even he had deserted her this year.

Sue got up off the sofa and looked at her watch it was ten thirty at night, she gasped at the fact that she had spent four hours re-living past Christmas'

"Come on Levi, Lets go for a walk around the park before bed" to which he looked at her in satisfaction, after a rather rapid stroll around the park both Sue and Levi were glad to be back home. It was freezing outside, after a long hot bath and a cup of hot chocolate, Sue grabbed her freshly, washed, warm hockey jersey from the drier and drifted off to sleep dreaming of the man who gave it her.


	3. tree decorating and old movies

**Once again I do not own Sue Thomas, Troy, Levi, Lucy or Jack - they belong to pax **

**Sarah is mine however **

**neither do I own Breakfast at Tiffany's, Holly Golightly, Paul, Audrey hepburn, George Peppard or the script I just borrowed them for a short while **

Christmas Eve morning came all to quickly for Sue, Levi nudged her arm to indicate that her alarm was going off and time to get her butt out of her warm bed ready to start a new day. After a quick shower and change she busied herself in the kitchen feeding Levi and making herself a stack of blueberry pancakes and a cup of coffee for breakfast. Once she had finished she loaded the dishwasher before proceeding into the bedroom to grab her hockey jersey and a pile of clothes to put into the washing machine.

"OK Levi, You ready for a walk?" she asked

"RUFF RUFF!" was his reply

After grabbing her coat, scarf, gloves, keys and a ball for Levi she made her way down the stairs and out into the biting cold wind.

"Wow" she said "Levi its freezing out here today are you sure that you want a walk?"

He looked up at her with his big puppy dog eyes and she knew the answer was yes.

"Come on then Buddy, You know I can't say no to you when you look at me like that."

After an hour she decided she was too cold to stay any longer and called Levi back who had just run off for the 50th time to get the ball that Sue had thrown for him, she clipped his leash back on and made her way back to the apartment.

"Come on Buddy, It's up to us to carrying on the Thomas/Dotson tradition and decorate the tree this morning, you now Lucy would be awfully upset if we left it bare."

On entering the apartment she felt the blast of warm air that came from the heating

"MMMMM" she sighed and looked at Levi "that's much better, so glad we had the sense to switch the heater on before we left."

Sue took off her coat, and looked around for the decoration box

"Do you know where it is?" She asked Levi

But instead of answering her he simply tapped her leg and looked at the phone

"Ah Levi, the decorations are not by the phone, Oh hang on you mean the phone is ringing! Nice one Sue, are you sure you're awake" she picked up the phone "Hello"

"Hi, Sue its Lucy" came the words across the screen

"Hey Luc!" She said before bombarding her with question "How's Atlanta? Is it as cold there as it is here? How are your Mum and Sarah? Are you having fun? Levi is missing you, Oh before I forget where are the decorations I need to carry on our tradition and decorate the tree this morning?"

"Sheesh! Sue slow down, Atlanta is great, both my Mom and Sarah are fine we are all having great fun I never realised how much I missed them until I got to spend so much time with them we spent yesterday shopping for gifts, before going out for dinner at a restaurant near Mom's house; the weather is not too bad, colder in the nights than it is in the day but even then it is not too cold, Tell Levi I miss him too and of course I miss you too, the decorations are in the cupboard by the front door. What about you how are you doing? Do you want me to come how early to spend Christmas with you I don't think mom and Sarah would mind if I did? Lucy asked

Sue read the words across the screen and even though she would love it if Lucy would come home early she didn't want to interrupt her precious time with her Mom and sister, especially as Sarah was moving to London for work in the new weeks, so she simply replied

"No its fine Luce, I'm fine honestly, stay with your mom and sister, after all with Sarah moving to London soon so who knows when you will all be together again like this, besides I'm not alone I have Levi, we have big plans for tomorrow, lots of food and Christmas movies, right buddy"

To which Levi simply barked in response

"Ok then if you're sure, I'll talk to you tomorrow and if any of the team, Troy, or your parents ring tell them I said Happy Christmas"

"Will do, speak to you tomorrow"

"Sure thing, Bye Sue, Bye Levi"

"Bye Luce"

With that Sue hung up the phone and made her way over the cupboard to get the decorations, after unwrapping them, sorting through them and giving them a quick polish, she began to decorate the tree, starting with lights she wound each string around the tree, making sure she left a gap not too big and not too small between each branch, she then repeated the action with the gold and cream tinsel she enjoyed that part the most always loving the feel of the tinsel between her hands and fingers as she unwound it round the tree, before hanging the decorations on the branches well out of Levi's tail wagging reach, finally she went into her bedroom and grabbed the delicate angel tree topper that her mom had sent her, Sue looked at again admiring how beautiful and delicate it was. It was glass bodied with a ceramic face, long golden locks of hair, a glass halo and glass wings with gold ceramic specks that looked liked glitter, she was hollow in the bottom so could fit on the tree and was wearing a bright ivory, cream and gold gown which Sue thought could quite easily pass as a wedding gown and one that she would quite like to wear herself at her own wedding, with her bridesmaids, all wearing gold dresses similar to the gold in her own dress., she often sat day-dreaming about her wedding day, her dress and the bridesmaids dresses would change colours every now and then but the groom he was always the same, he always had the same face, the face of Jack Hudson.

"Oh Snap out of it girl, there is no way Jack would marry you, sure he may "love you" as a friend but there is no way he'd want to marry you when he could have any girl he wants with a simple click of his fingers or a dash of his smile"

She walked out of the bedroom and placed the angel on top the tree before stepping back and admiring her work.

"What do you think Levi? Shall we call it a success?"

"RUFF" as if in agreement with her

Sue grabbed her blackberry and began taking photographs of the tree to send to Lucy, within a few minutes of sending she got a message back simply stating "AMAZING, IT LOOKS BEAUTIFUL!"

Sue looked at the clock on wall, and her stomach reiterated the fact that it was well after lunch time. She walked into the kitchen and made herself a chicken salad sandwich without the tomatoes, but plenty of mayo, a glass of apple juice and made her way over to the couch but not before deciding to treat herself to a slice of chocolate fudge cake as a reward for all her hard work that morning.

Once she had finished her lunch, she gave Levi some more food and water, unloaded the dishes from this morning and put them away before reloading it with her lunch dishes, emptied the washing machine and put the clothes in the drier to dry so that her hockey jersey would be ready for when she went to be later that night.

"Oh my Levi I need a rest, what you say to a nice gold old fashioned classic movie?"

Sue walked over to her DVD collection and pulled out one of her favourite movies starring her favourite actress "**Breakfast at Tiffany's" **staring **Audrey Hepburn and George Peppard **Sue loved this movie as _**Holly Golightly **_Audrey Hepburn was amazing and funny as the naïve, eccentric gold digger of course Sue not only loved the romance of the movie, the words to the song _**Moon River**_, and the transformation of Holly from a country girl to a city slicker but also the dresses Holly wore in the movies oh how she would have loved those dresses especially the long black one with the sparkly silver neck trim paired with the black stilettos and elbow length gloves. By the time that Holly was left alone in the taxi cab after Paul leaves her Sue has tears running down her face which turn to happy tears as they embrace at the end. Sighing she simply thinks

"If only Jack would run to me like that or even if only I had the courage to run to him like that!"

Needing to just look into eyes, Sue once again begins to remember Christmas from the last few years she looked at the small ornate emerald frame the mantle taken last Christmas when she and Jack were together for Christmas.

**If you want to know what happened last christmas and what will happen this christmas give me a review they make me smile :-) (See I told ya) **

**Probably about another 3 or 4 chapters left xx one of which will be all Jack, which will help you all realise how Sue is alone and what he plans to do to change that ;-)**


	4. Christmas with Jack 12MONTHS AGO

As Sue sat on the couch looking into Jack's eyes via her picture she remembered how last Christmas they had spent nearly the whole day together.

Her parents where spending the day with Kyle and Lisa so Sue had planned to stay at home with Lucy and Tara and enjoy a truly girly Christmas of pampering, Christmas Cake and old movies – that plan went clean out of the window the minute Jack had informed her that he too would be staying in DC this year and even though he would miss the smell of his mom's cinnamon rolls he was glad to spend it close to his best friend and the woman he was secretly in love with Sue Thomas.

Tara had decided to stay with Sue and Lucy Christmas Eve and woke up at 9:00am more excited than a small child, she was bouncing back and forth to Sue and Lucy rooms screaming

"Santa's been! Santa's Been, Come on Lazy Ladies Santa's been" even though Sue couldn't hear her she could quite easily feel the vibrations coming through the floorboards

"OK Tar calm down I'm up!" both Lucy and Sue had said in unison.

Sue chuckled at this memory thinking how strange it was that even though they were in separate bedrooms they had managed it perfectly, when Sue caught Tara laughing she asked what had happened to which Tara had simply said

"You did it together, you said Ok Tar calm down I'm up at exactly the same time."

Still chuckling the three girls made their way to the living room to exchange presents including the key-rings and mug gifts sets that they had always given each other for Christmas's and birthdays

Tara had bought Sue a silver necklace with a small silver dragon charm knowing how much Sue loved dragons and a book all about mythological creatures, a small dragon ornament and a dragon mug, she had bought Lucy a gold and black broach that she had seen her admiring during their shopping trip at the weekend, a "true friends" key ring and mug set and a gold chain. Sue had bought Lucy, a music of the musicals CD since this had recently became a passion of Lucy's and she had travelled to New York at least six times in the last few weeks to see a show, a "matchmaker in training mug and key ring set" and earrings and had bought Tara a "computer genius" gift set containing a mug, pen, mouse mat, computer buddy that sits neatly on top of the screen, a t-shirt and key ring and a small silver picture frame which she had teasingly put Bobby's picture in knowing how much Tara was in love with him and stating so as Tara gave her a look. Lucy had bought Sue a bracelet that perfectly matched her necklace from Tara including the charm, an emerald green frame and a key ring that matched, telling Sue to look inside the key ring she saw a head and shoulder shot of her and Jack from the charity auction, Sue shot her look to which she simply replied

"It's like you said to Tara we both know that you love him." Earning her another look from Sue although deep down Sue knew she was right.

Finally Lucy gave Tara her present it was a copy of '_**MEET ME IN ST LOUIS' **_ ,knowing how much Tara loved old movies a passion that the three of them shared sure chick flicks were good for a giggle but old movies were great for any mood whether you wanted a good cry or a good laugh, a black diamond mouse for her computer at home and the traditional key ring/mug set which read "there are not many thing I can't do" On wide side and "but there are things I will not do" on the other. Lucy had them specially made when she remembered Tara using that quote to Bobby and jack during a case a few years back.

Once all gifts were unwrapped, taken to rooms or in Tara's case put into a small box ready to take home, they showered and dressed Tara grabbed the first shower after Sue insisted that as she was the guest she must go first, followed by Sue then Lucy, phone calls were made to family members wishing them 'Happy Christmas' and thanking them for their gifts. Lucy and Tara started preparing Christmas lunch for the three of them; Sue offered to help the minute she got back from walking Levi.

Sue walked out of the apartment building and not looking where she was going, as she was too busy trying to get her glove one which had gotten stuck to her ring, walked smack into a man, apologising immediately and trying her hardest not to look embarrassed she looked up and saw who the man was,

"Oh hi, if I'd known it was only you I wouldn't have apologised so quickly!" she said with a slight twinkle in her eye

"Oh very funny Miss Thomas and there was me making this special journey over here in the snow I might add just to give you your Christmas gift and to ask you if you would like to accompany me somewhere to see some very special people close to my heart who I know would love not only my company but also the company of a beautiful, golden haired angel...

At this point she had risen her head so quickly she thought she may have caused herself whiplash she stared at the man's eyes and began to get nervous was he really about to say that she was his angel and he wanted to spend time with her she thought all her dreams were about to come true he was even signing the words "beautiful, golden haired angel" to her.

The man bought her back from her fantasy and repeated the last words he had said which she had of course missed

"Well"

"Well what?" she asked

"I asked if you would like to accompany me somewhere to see some very special people close to my heart who I know would love not only my company but also the company of a beautiful, golden haired angel and his owner!" he repeated with a slight smirk which faded on noticing the look of disappointment and confusion on her face

"Ah, Um, sure, Yes, Where?" was all Sue managed to get out disappointed that he was talking about Levi and not her why wouldn't he I mean why would he settle for me when he could have someone like Ally! Even the sound of her name made Sue want to scream. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and spoke again

"Oh Hi Jack, Sure I'd love to come, sorry guess I got a bit disorientated there for a second, Come on up and I'll tell Lucy and Tara that I'm off out with you for a while and then maybe you could join me um I mean us for dinner, If you don't have any plans that it, it's Christmas of course you have plans, never mind forget I asked about dinner, unless you want to come that is, it's only me, Lucy and Tara for Dinner so there will be plenty left, now that you are here I can give you your present, I was going to drop it round tomorrow anyway but now you have saved me a trip so thank you, anyway are you coming in. Sue had managed to say all that in one breath leaving Jack looking confused and in awe of how she had managed to do it

"Sue first of all breathe! Secondly I was planning on having dinner where we are going but I can change my plan I would love to have dinner with you... all" he quickly said after realising how it sounded "thirdly thank you for the gift I have yours here in my pocket, I'll give to you upstairs because unless you haven't noticed its freezing out here"

And with that Jack had led her back inside her apartment building with one hand resting on her back

"LUCY! TARA! I'm back and I've picked up a piece of riff raff off the street!" She called as she entered the apartment

Tara and Lucy had entered the room on hearing Sue call

"OH Hi Jack" They both said "Merry Christmas"

"Ladies Merry Christmas to you too" and he proceeded to give each woman a small wrapped gift, a hug and a small peck on each cheek.

"So Jack how was your morning" Lucy asked

"Great thanks, spent most of the morning talking to my parents on the phone, then Bobby rang from Los Angeles, then as I am off out somewhere this afternoon I cleared it with a few people so that Sue and Levi could go with me if they wanted and that's why I'm here."

"Oh and you had to come all the way here you couldn't use the telephone?" Lucy asked with that I know you really wanted to see Sue cause you love her look in her eye that he knew so well"

"UM!" was all Jack could say

"Lucy! Stop teasing poor Jack, Oh do you guys mind if Jack joins us for dinner later he said he had no plans so I invited him?" Sue said before shooting her that look again

"No problem" both Tara and Lucy had signed

"Ok Sue you ready to go?"

"Give me two seconds" at which point she ran into the bedroom, grabbed Jack present from her night stand and was back in the room shouting ready! To Jack who followed her out the door Levi in tow before Tara and Lucy could interrogate him any further


	5. presents and confusions

**Once again I don't own Sue, Jack (i wish) or Levi **

**I do own Grace**

**thank you for all the reviews - this is your last chapter for today but I promise that the next one will be up by wed/thurs x **

Jack and Sue had walked towards the small car garage near Sue's building where his car was parked they walked in silence both lost in their own thoughts about the person beside them. On entering the garage Sue broke the silence and asked

"Jack where exactly are we going? You have yet to give up that piece of information?"

It's a surprise and let's just say we are going to make a number of people very happy when we are done, but before we get there we need to make two more stops one quick stop at my apartment and one at a Church!" he replied

A church Sue thought why a church what is he up to. Jack pulled out of the garage feeling pleased with himself he had once again caused that look of apprehension, confusion, concentration and wonderment on the face of the woman he loved, a look he loved on her especially when she wrinkled her nose when trying to finger out what he was up to, he smiled as he looked out of the corner of his eye and saw the nose wrinkle he loved so much. They had gone down several streets and round a corner before pulling into Jack's building. Jack got out and walked around to Sue's door tapping her shoulder to get her attention

"Miss Thomas would you care to accompany me inside or wait here while I go in but I could be at least ten to fifteen minutes" he asked

"Oh no I'll come in we can exchange gifts inside before we go to wherever it is we are going if you want, that is unless you'll be too busy doing whatever it is you'll be doing inside" she replied

"No its fine we have time, but then again I always have time for my favourite marriage/home wrecker" he replied with a wink referring back to what the team had called her during the Callahan and Merced case a few years back

"Smooth Jack very smooth just because it's Christmas it doesn't mean I want slap you!" She replied with a chuckle

On entering the apartment Jack excused himself and headed towards the bedroom, on returning ten minutes later he was carrying a box filled with Christmas stockings, each stocking had a name on it which was what he was doing in the bedroom and which had only added to Sue's confusion something which Jack had once again noticed. He walked over to Sue, tapped her arm to bring her back from her thinking and asked

"we have a few minutes to spare if you would like your gift now or we can wait till later"

"No now is fine if your sure we have time" She replied reaching into her pocket to get Jack's gift

Jack did the same thing and together they swapped gifts. On looking at hers sue gasped in shock

"Oh My God Jack its beautiful, you really shouldn't have spent so much" she said as she leant over, give him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek that made her cheeks instantly flare up at her bold move. In the small box was a silver pendant with a huge pair of dragons facing each other each dragon a red ruby gem in the eyes and jade green paint work on the scales of the tail, it was about the size of a baseball or tennis ball cut through the middle yet felt very light in the hand. Sue continued to stare at the necklace and then back at Jack with pure joy in her eyes and a slight glistening of tears. Both of them in complete silence. Finally after a minute or two which to both seemed like hours Jack broke the silence

"Do I take this to mean that you like it? And no amount of money is too much for you some people deserve the best."

"Yes I love it, it really is beautiful will you help me put it on I want to wear it" She replied

She turned around, and lifted up her hair so that Jack could do the clasp she shivered slightly at the touch of his hand on the back of her neck and the feel of his warm breath. He tapped her shoulder to indicate that he was done. She turned back around and watched as Jack un-wrapped his gift. She saw the same joy in his eyes at her gift that she had felt not moments below and like her pulled her into a hug and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Sue it's amazing but how did you remember that this was the one I wanted it was months ago when we saw it that shop window and even then you were distracted by that pendant you have on to even notice what I was saying" He asked

"Hey Mister I may have been distracted by this pendant but I saw that look in your eyes when you spotted that watch and I remembered because if you recall I was late for work the following morning blaming the traffic when actually I was at that jewellers buying that watch." She replied

With one last hug and a peck on the cheek Jack put on his new Black La Lakers Sports watch and indicated that it was time for them to leave. He led her back out of the apartment, down the stairs and back to his car, with his arm never leaving her back until she got in the car.

They pulled back out into the road, went down a few more roads and round a corner to a small old church hidden in the beautiful snow covered setting of the garden. Jack explained to Sue that he would only be a few minutes, so she was welcome to go in with him or stay in the car. She opted to get out of the car but only to let Levi have a quick run in the garden while he was inside. He gave her a dazzling smile and a 'Jack wink' before disappearing through the large wooden door with the box of named stockings in his hands. A few minutes later he returned with the box still full of the stockings but this time the stockings looked a little more bulky then they had previously. He walked around to Sue and tapped her arm

"Ok, You ready to go?" he asked

"Yep, no problem" she replied and proceeded to call Levi back from his game of Snow dog angels he was insisting on making in the snow

All three got back in the car grateful of the heat coming from the heaters in the car. Jack pulled back out from the church, down a few more streets, round more corners before pulling up outside a large green and white building. Looking over at Sue he simply said

"We're here"

Jack got out of the car and opened the doors for his passengers. As sue clipped Levi's leash back on Jack went back around the other side of the car and took out the box of Christmas stockings before leading Sue and Levi through the large glass doors, he showed some sort of card to the woman on the front desk.

"Ah Jack, Miss Thomas and Levi we have all been expecting you" she said

"Thank you for clearing Levi being here Grace I know the children will love seeing him" he simply replied "are they all in the main room?"

"Most of them are but your little star has been really poorly the last few days so she decided to stay in her room today but I'm sure as soon as she sees you she'll perk right up, you always seem to have that effect on her" Grace replied

Jack tapped Sue on the arm who was busy looking out at the gardens that surrounded the building so had missed what Jack and Grace had been saying, on turning around at Jack's touch she saw him express his thanks again and led Sue and Levi down the hall towards a large room filled with hospital beds as Sue walked in she was instantly saddened by what she saw...

**like what you read then click that little button right there -**


	6. KCH

As Sue looked around the room she counted ten small, four on each side and one at either end of the room, each bed had a child in them none of them older than eight or nine, one chair was empty and it was this one that Jack seemed to be focused on, each child was hooked up to a machine of some kind range from heart monitors to dialysis machines, even though this made Sue eyes sting from holding back tears this wasn't what saddened her most of all. The tears began to slow creep down her face when she realised that none of the children had gifts to open or cards to open yet they should have it was 3pm on Christmas afternoon they should have had something to open, sure the staff had put in a tree covered with lights and hung up a few decorations but there was no cheery Christmas atmosphere. Jack looked at the sadness in her eyes and simply put his hand on her back, she choked back tears and asked

"Where are we?"

"KJH Children's Cancer House. Come on I want you to meet someone." He replied

Sue looked at Levi who had made his way over the children and was taking turns to sit in front of each chair while the children petted him; she was getting ready to call him back when Jack interrupted her.

"Leave him there; he's good for them besides Grace is here she'll watch him, come on this way"

With that he led Sue out of the main room and into a small office where a woman in her late thirties sat at her desk signing a number of medical forms.

"Hey Kiki how is my favourite and undoubtedly most gorgeous nurse doing today? Jack said to the woman

She stood up from the desk coming round to Jack to give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek

"Hey, you, your favourite nurse is doing fine and how is the most handsome FBI agent on the planet doing?" she replied

"Yeah I'm good thanks, Kiki I would like you to meet another very special woman close to my heart Sue Thomas" he looked at Sue

"Sue I'd like you to meet the head nurse here, Kiki"

Sue looked at the woman a felt a hint of jealousy at the way that the woman and Jack seemed to be around each other, but when she remembered the children just a few feet away she simply smiled, shook her hand and said "Hello"

Jack on seeing the look in her eye simply said

"Kiki is my older sister and founder of this home; KJH stands for Kiki Jayne Hudson."

Sue felt the sudden relief come over her; she was about to ask Kiki a question when she interrupted her as if she could read her mind began to explain about the home

"I moved from Wisconsin to DC eight years ago, after a few bad decisions I ended up living on the street for a while to proud to ask for Jack's help, while there I made friends with Grace who worked in the local soup kitchen as a server. One really cold night five years ago a group of six children were in the building but there was no one else with them, no parents, no guardians, no-one. I asked Grace about them and she told me that every one of the children was a homeless orphan and that most of them had a form of childhood cancer, but had never been given any treatment because they simply couldn't afford it. I knew immediately what I needed to do, I had to help these children get treatment I couldn't sit there and watch them getting sicker and sicker every time they came to soup kitchen; it was too hard. So I swallowed my pride and turned to Jack for help. I explained to him what I witnessed and that I wanted to rent a small building, employ doctors, train as a nurse and get the children the help they needed. Jack being Jack explained that this was going to take a lot of money that neither he nor or parents had..." Kiki paused for a while to ensure that Sue had understood everything and for her, Sue and Jack to dry the tears that were in their eyes, when Sue gestured for her to continue she did

"Jack offered to help me with the mortgage on this building which used to be a 5 roomed office building, but with a lot of hard work and money from both my parents, Jack, the bank and donations from the public we turned it into the centre that you see today. I stayed here during the construction work and once we had gotten approval from the medical board to carryout treatments I went to the local hospital for help knowing that I would need training and doctors to run the centre hoping they would have some idea where to start looking. They were as shocked as I was when I told them the story, but praised me for helping. They offered me a scholarship to train as nurse under their supervision, gaining the skills and experiences I would need to run the hospital. One of the doctors there also offered me his help saying that he would spend one day volunteering with us checking on all the patients and ensuring their medication and treatment was correct." Kiki stopped again to give Sue the chance to process the information, before continuing

"We have been open now for five years, none of us get paid we all give up our time voluntarily, there are two doctors who still work at the hospital along with Grace who does all the paperwork both here and at the hospital, myself and four other nurses we all get paid working at the hospital and volunteer our time here."

Sue finally started to breathe as she had been holding her breath since Kiki had started

"You mean all those children in there are orphans and have cancer, is that why none of them have any family around or no presents for Christmas" she asked

Jack nodded said

"That is why we are here, those stocking each one of them is for the children here, the minister at the church where we were earlier is a friend of Kiki's and every Easter, Christmas and birthday they bring gifts to the children here, normally the minister, Grace, Kiki or Susie one of the other nurses gives out the gift but this year you and I get to play Mr and Mrs Claus and make their day just that little brighter. Come on let's get started."

With that all three stood up again and made their way back to the room that the children were in.


	7. Learning about the children

On entering the room Jack gave Sue the stockings and led her to each child in turn. They spent between ten and fifteen minutes talking to each child and helping them open their gifts

First of all was Vicky, she was 5 years old and had ended up an orphan when her parents died of a drug overdose, Grace had seen her hunting for scraps on the street outside the soup kitchen and taken her inside, she had contacted Kiki who took her to the centre where Dr Mack had examined her, after he had done some routine test they discovered she had Leukaemia and would probably die within the next few months. Sue gave the fragile little girl her stocking and saw her eyes light up for a moment when she saw the teddy bear she had received, after a hug from Jack and a kiss from Sue she drifted back to sleep.

Next was Mason aged five, his story was similar to Vicky and he too had Leukaemia, but unlike Vicky, he had gotten treatment earlier and was in remission for the time being, his eyes also lit up at the sight of the police car in his stocking, next were twin girls in chairs next to each other, Jack introduced them as Alexia and Sophie aged six also known as the troublesome two, a name Sue realised they had earned for a reason despite both of them have tumours in the stomach and a weakness on their heart they were forever arguing and teasing each other but the love that they had between the was always evident.

Next to the girls was a young man aged eight and currently the oldest child in the home, James, he was orphaned just under a month ago when his mother was put in prison for killing her abusive husband, it had been thought that he was angry with her when James was diagnosed with a brain tumour and took his anger out on her and one afternoon she had enough and snapped, his mother had told him to go to Kiki and she would soon know why, the next thing Kiki knew the police came to the centre telling her what happened, his mother had left a note for her saying 'take care of my boy, I'm sorry'.

Next to James was a one year old baby boy in a high chair, Cameron, he looked much weaker than any of the other children, Jack explained that his mother had been addicted to drugs during her pregnancy and because of this he had multiple organ failure and that if he couldn't get a heart, kidney and partial liver treatment in the next three months he would not survive any longer than a few more weeks.

Jack looked at Sue at this point and noticed the heartbreak in her eyes it was the same heartbreak he had seen in his mothers, fathers, Bobby's and his younger sister Jill's when they all came here.

"Do you want a minute or continue" he asked

"No, I'll be Ok it is just heartbreaking to think that these children are orphans, and that without Kiki and this home many of them would have already died and would have died alone." She said while wiping the tears from her eyes

"I know what makes it worse is when you realise that by next Christmas at least five of these would be in heaven." He said wiping away his own tears

On reading this Sue lost it and the tears flowed freely from her face, Jack pulled her into a big hug comforting her until she had calmed before leading her to the next chair, where Levi had been lying, not moving since they had arrived in the room

Jack began explaining that this little four year old was called Suzie and that she was deaf, she had been abandoned outside the centre when her parents found out that did she not only have kidney failure and needed a transplants but also that they could communicate with her because she was deaf so basically had given up on her.

Sue gasped in shock at this story

"How could someone do that to a child Jack?"

"I honestly do not know."

Jack continued telling her that things were on the up for Suzie, she was scheduled to have a kidney transplant in the next few days and that one a couple from the church who could not have their own children had applied to adopt her after falling in love with her the minute their looked into her sky blue eyes. The next chair was Kyle, he too had liver problems and had also been made homeless when his father just left one morning and never came back, Kyle was in school at the time and his tutor fetched him to the centre four months ago, he is six years old next week.

The next chair was empty thinking that the child had recently gone to heaven to be a special angel, Sue looked at Jack.

"She's fine don't worry you'll meet my little star very soon"

The final space in the room was occupied by not a chair but by a wicker bassinette Sue looked inside where a small fragile baby was sleeping soundly oblivious to the noise of the medical equipment around her. Sue noticed that unlike the other spaces this place had no name above it; all the other places had the name of the child above it indicating that this was their special place and something that they could call their own. Sue again looked at Jack.

Jack explained that they didn't know her name or even if she had one yet, she was estimated to be roughly two weeks old given her size, and was thought to have gone to full term in the pregnancy. Sue kept looking at her; it was then that something inside her clicked and she recognised the baby

"Jack isn't this the baby found outside Frank's Deli, from the case we worked on a week ago, a case that is still active and on-going"

She remembered that case of how the manager had gone outside to take out trash and heard the baby crying; on looking inside the garbage crusher he found this baby girl with a note saying 'I can't do this, I should have gotten rid of her when I had the chance, do what you want with her when and if you find her, the drugs are more important than she is' Sue shivered as she thought of how evil this woman was not caring of her baby lived or died and more disturbing was her choosing the drugs over her own child.

Jack interrupted her thoughts

"Yes it's her, Bobby and I took her straight to Dr Mack when Metro called us, he carried out tests and determined that she is very sick and isn't going to last beyond Easter, she has Leukaemia, liver disease, kidney failure, heart failure, tumours on most of her organs, she has little or no sight, at the moment the drugs and monitors are making her comfortable nothing more"

Sue once again started crying, Jack pulled her into another hug while just soothing and holding her as the emotions flowed. She looked up after a few moments and said

"She needs a name"

Kiki on hearing this walked over to Sue and tapped on her on the shoulder

"I agree, why don't you give her one"

"What about Holly? With it being Christmas" Sue said after thinking for a few moments

"Perfect" Jack and Kiki said in unison

Kiki left the office, returning a few moments later with a small card with the word 'Holly' written on it and gave it to Sue to place above her bed, before unwrapping her pink teddy bear gift and placing it on the end of her crib.

"Um Jack there is only one stocking left, whose Megan?"

"Megan is my four year old little star and is feeling unwell today so is lying in her room, is she awake Keeks?"

"She is now I've just checked on her and she is sat up in bed wide awake wearing her hockey jersey waiting for her favourite man to go see her, but Jack no sweets!"

"I know, I know No sweets, what's wrong with her is she ok?" he asked concerned

"Her temperature is high, she has been sick all morning but she had a round of chemo last night you know how much that takes it out of her, when I went in to see her this morning she was pale and withdrawn, I stayed here last night with her not wanting to take her home"

Sue interrupted them apologising as she did "Did you say home? I thought all the children were orphans and homeless?"

Jack replied "they are, except Megan, Megan is different, Come on I'll show you"

With that he took Sue's hand and led her to a pink door with the Megan written across it, they walked in and on seeing Jack's face Megan smiled and shouted Jack!

Sue looked at the little girl lying in the bed, she was pale in colour with big green eyes, long dark hair she was wearing a hockey jersey similar to the one Jack had bought her years ago only with a different number on it, she was hooked up to two machine, one was a heart monitor and the other looked to be a dialysis machine, there were about ten different tablet bottles on the side of her bed along with asthma pumps, needles, insulin.

Sue looked at the girl who even though she was only four years had the features similar to that of a sixty year old woman; she looked as old as Sue's mom.

Jack walked over to the little girl and greeted her

"Hey my brightest princess star girl how are you?"

"Much better now I can see you" with that she gave Jack a big hug and a sloppy kiss

"Ah Jack whose that is she your new girlfriend" she asked

"No Sweetie that's Sue, you remember me telling you about Sue and Levi, She works with me and I thought it was about time she met the other woman in my life."

Megan giggled at this and whispered "ah this is the girl you want to be your girlfriend" causing Jack to blush slightly but thankful that Sue hadn't seen what she had said he gave Megan a 'you'd better behave look' before taping Sue's arm saying...


	8. Megan and confesions

**Ok this is your last chapter for today usual disclaimers apply - this one is only short because I wanted Jack to explain about Megan and why she is so important to him **

"Sue, I'd like you to meet the other woman in my life Megan, my niece, Kiki's daughter, she is four years old and has an inoperable form of brain cancer, asthma, diabetes, heart failure, kidney failure and also suffers from Progeria rare genetic, fatal childhood illness that makes her body age more rapidly which is why she looks so old; she is a very sick little girl and the doctors have given her till New Years to live, this little girl is the reason I didn't go home this year I couldn't leave knowing that Kiki would have to deal with the death of her daughter at some point in the next few days."

Sue just looked at Jack

"Oh my God Jack I had no idea your niece was so sick, I knew you had a niece I saw the baby pictures in your desk when I was looking for the papers on the Callahan and Merced case, why didn't you tell me I would have been there to support you know that, I wouldn't have let you go through this alone"

Megan spoke up "Yeah uncle Jack you should have told her, she is such a lovely lady and it meant I would have gotten to know her better and maybe seen you too get married with lots of kissing" at which point she started making kissy faces at Jack and Sue who suddenly discovered interesting points on the wall and out in the garden.

"Hey Misses behave or No presents" Jack said, handing her the stocking before retracting it and finally giving it to her when she looked at him with her big green eyes he signed sorry to Sue before explaining

"Sue I wanted to tell you, but I have been having a difficult time coming to terms with all her problems myself, I helped deliver Meg, she is more than my niece she's my angel, I took care of her when Kiki was setting up this centre, I visit her most nights and would go home in tears knowing that one day she would be gone. It wasn't that I didn't trust you and I know you would have been there for me but I had to get through it myself so that I could support Kiki, Megan and on some days her father."

"Her father?" Sue asked as if Jack wanted to say who it was and encouraged him to do so

"They are not together anymore but Megan's dad has always been there for her whenever she needed him, he paid for medical treatment, took her on hospital visits, was on the end of the phone whenever Kiki, Megan or I needed him even though he has his own stresses to deal with on a day to day basis he would drop all of them to be at his daughters side. His job is high stressed and there is always a chance that one day he could shot, killed or blown up and nearly has been on a few occasions but he has told me on a number of occasions that he would give up his job in the FBI of it meant his daughter would survive"

"WOAH hang on did you say her father works for the FBI do you know him" Sue asked

"Yes," Jack replied, "He's one of my closest friends, actually you know him its Myles"

"Myles? Our Myles?" Sue asked in shock

"Yes" Jack answered

Sue again just looked at Jack in shock trying to process all the information she had been given in the last two hours, before walking over to Megan's bed and introducing herself and Levi who had wandered in in the last few minutes. Jack sat there watching two of the most important ladies chat as if they had known each other for years, knowing full well that they had days at the most to get to know each other. As he wiped several tears away Sue looked into his eyes and smiled as an idication that she would be there for him all the way no matter what happened in the next few days.

He gave her a small wink and simply signed

"I know you will"

**Like what you read then leave me a review**


	9. time with Megan, reasurences and tears

**Hi Guys because you have all been so kind with you reviews I decided to do another chapter today - and its a longer one that the previous - its brings us back to the present time. **

Sue and Megan spent the afternoon together, while Jack and Kiki spoke more about her medical treatment and contacting Myles on her progress and condition. Sue and Megan learnt more about each and their lives. Sue had discovered that Megan loved Fairies and Dragons as much as she did, and as a gift Sue gave Megan a small miniature fairy that she had always kept in her bag. Megan placed it on the table at the side of before proceeding to hug Sue in thanks. Sue had taught Megan a few basic words in sign language including giving her, her own sign name Megan was proudly repeating them as Jack walked back into the room. Even though Sue didn't hear him walk back in she instantly felt his presence in the room, she could smell the faint scent of his aftershave, turning round she saw him leaning on the door frame just watching the two of them

"Everything OK, Jack"

"Hum, yes everything is fine. So what have you too been up to while I was away?"

"Sue has been teaching me signs and has given me a sign name. See watch now Jack" To which Megan proceeded to show him the signs for 'hello', 'goodbye', 'dog', 'sit' and 'friends'

"Wow" Jack Said "you're much better than me at those"

"Ain't that a fact" Sue added with a hint of sarcasm causing all three to burst out laughing.

"So my two special ladies what are we going to do now?"

"Can we play 'Happy Families Game' please Uncle Jack, but NO CHEATING"

Jack put his hands up in protest "I don't cheat, I just change the game so I can win"

"That's cheating silly" Megan laughed

With that Jack joined Sue and Megan on the bed and for the next two hours they played 'Happy Families Game' both girls insuring that there was no way Jack would win a single game, which they managed to achieve with much success and laughing from them and serious pouting from Jack.

Once the two hours were up Jack glanced at his watch it was 4:30 in the afternoon, he and Sue had been in the centre for four hours. He tapped Sue's shoulder and said

"Sue its 4:30, Lucy and Tara will be thinking I've kidnapped you, we'd better get going for dinner" before turning to Megan and saying "Well Miss Princess Megan, Sue and I have to go home, but Mammy is still here, so is Grace and I have a funny feeling that Stephanie is coming in to see you soon" then he leant over and gave Megan a huge cuddle and another sloppy kiss before blowing a raspberry on the side of her cheek making her laugh out loud for a few minutes. Sue also said her goodbyes, with Megan reaching out to her for a cuddle and a kiss of her own, before making Sue promise that she would come back again tomorrow with Jack and every other time he visited which she agreed to.

Jack and Sue made their way back to the main room saying goodbye to the other children and giving each one their own cuddle, finally heading back to Kiki's office to say goodbye.

"You call me if anything happens Ok, I mean it, don't worry about Myles I can call him for you OK" Jack said

"I will, thanks Jack" Kiki replied while leaning in to give her brother a huge bear hug and a kiss on the cheek, she did the same with Sue and assured her that she was welcomed back anytime she wanted with or without Jack. After goodbyes were said to Grace, Jack and Sue walked back to his car and began the drive back to her apartment.

She glanced over at Jack who was concentrating on the road in front of him, but she knew she had to assure him that he was not in this alone "Jack stop the car a second I want to tell you something" he pulled over into a small car park and turned off the engine

"What's wrong? Everything Ok" he asked concerned

She nodded and began

"Everything is fine. I just wanted to thank you for bringing me to the centre today; I had one of my most treasured Christmas Days. I loved meeting Megan, Kiki, Grace and all the other children, just remember that if you ever need anyone to talk to, a shoulder to cry on or just company for the car journey all you have to do is ask and I will be there every time, no matter what. I was amazed by the courage that every one of those children have, courage that I am sure you have a part in, I could see the love that they all have for you in their eyes and that is what was giving them the strength to fight, especially Megan. All they needed was for someone to care for them and be on their side for once, You, Grace, Kiki, Dr Mack and the rest of the team do that, you all give them something to fight for and I for one am very proud and honoured to know all of you" On finishing she leant over a kissed Jack on the cheek "Especially you." and proceed to wipe away the tear that had fallen from his eyes

With an, emotional voice he replied "Thank you Sue, I know that your strength will also have given the children something to live for. I saw nothing but love from you in there today, you helped me and Kiki gain the strength that we are going to need in the next few days, months, weeks however long it is, a strength that you always bring out in me and everyone else around you and I will definitely be taking you up on that offer in the near future and you now that the same goes for you if you find yourself getting upset, angry, wanting to visit anything you call me and I'll come running anytime you know that right?" with that he leaned in and gave her his own kiss and like she had not moments before wiped away her tears

"I do"

They drove for a while in silence before Jack tapped her arm

"Sue can I ask you something"

"Anything"

"Can we not tell the girls where we have been they would only fuss around both me and Myles when they find out about Megan and even though we are both putting on a strong united front neither one of us could handle their pity at the moment, that's why I wanted you to come, I needed someone strong and there is no-one I know stronger than you"

"No problem" she said signing for emphasis "So where are we going to tell them we've been for the last four and a half hours, because you know they are both going to want details when we get back"

"Um I hadn't thought about that! How about we went back to my apartment to exchange gifts, walked Levi, and then went skating" He asked

"That sounds like a plan, but also went for hot chocolate on the way back"

"Deal" he said signing for emphasis

After a few more minutes Jack and Sue were outside her apartment building, Jack got out and opened the door for both his passengers. As they were about to enter he grabbed her arm and pulled her into a huge bear hug, kissed her cheek and finally leaning back to say thank you again

"I told you Jack it's not a problem, now come on I'm starving. I want my dinner" she replied

With that they walked back into the building and entered the apartment, took off their coats, scarves and gloves before making their way to the kitchen where Tara and Lucy were adding the final touches to their dinner.

"Well! Look who finally decided to grace us with their presence the second dinner is ready" Tara said as Jack and Sue entered the kitchen

"And where or should I say what have you two been doing for the last four and a half hours or do we not want to know" Lucy said with a mock smile and a cheeky glint in her eyes hoping that the two of them had been repeating the incident in the Callahan & Merced office.

"Luce don't panic we went to Jack's apartment to exchange gifts, then took Levi for a walk" Sue interrupted with a sharp look in her direction

"And that took over four hours! Must have been some walk! Where did you walk to Florida?" Tara added

"No" Jack added "I also took Sue to the Ice-rink, that open near the edge of the city, I promised I would take her a few weeks ago but with trying to find the mother of the abandoned baby we have both been far too busy." He looked at Sue who was trying her hardest not to cry as she remembered the poor baby Holly lying in the crib at the centre.

"Finally we went for a hot chocolate and simply lost track of time catching up on all the missed gossip" He finished

Tara and Lucy looked satisfied at this explanation but both Jack and Sue knew neither one of them were convinced of the answer. All four of them made their way to the table and enjoyed their dinner, pulling crackers and laughing at the lame jokes inside. Once they had finished they all settled on the sofas to watch Tara's DVD, eat a slice of Christmas cake with hot custard, a catch up of the latest building gossip and a couple of bottles of wine. After the movie had finished Jack got up to leave but not before Lucy insisted taking a photo convincing them both that they needed a reminder of their first official Christmas together. The photo captured the day perfectly Jack had his arm around Sue waist, she was leaning on his shoulder, he was looking down at her slightly realising that when she said she would be there for him no matter what he knew she meant it.

Sue sighed as she stared at that photo pleased that Lucy had insisted they took it.

She let the tears slowly fall as she remembered, the next few days following Christmas, going back to the centre to see the children, running out of the bullpen behind Myles and Jack when they had gotten the phone call telling them that Megan had passed away early New Years Eve morning, attending her funeral, watching Myles, Kiki and Jack talking at her funeral the pain evident in their eyes. Sue had even insisted that the small fairy she had given Megan was buried with her explaining that it would protect her where ever she was. Then attending the funeral of baby Holly a few days later, followed by the double funeral of the twin girls Alexia and Sophie in early April and Cameron at the end of April a few days after Easter and finally Little Vicky just a few weeks ago. There was also good news in that Suzie the little deaf girl had undergone a successful kidney transplant and was now living with her new adoptive parents just outside the city. Sue let the tears flow freely as she realised that what Jack had said to her about most of the children in the home would be angels by this Christmas had come true.

"It's just not fair; there are all these criminals and terrorists walking around living yet six little children were taking to heaven." She sighed to Levi while wiping away the tears.

She got up off the sofa to put the photo back in it spot, on noticing the time was nine thirty she called Levi for their walk, returning half an hour later, she made her traditional hot chocolate, grabbed her hockey jersey out of the dryer, changed, got into bed, set her alarm, kissed the picture of Jack and Megan hidden in her drawer and drifted off to sleep dreaming of the day when Jack would be with her forever and she would not have to spend another Christmas like this one away from the man she loved.

What she didn't know was that dream would be coming true a lot sooner than she thought.

In another part of the city a dark haired agent was sat on his bed looking at a picture, of his true love feeling rather pleased with himself

**Want to know what the lovely Mr Hudson has in store for our favourite analyst then press the review button - the next chapter is going to be all Jack it will his thoughts explaining his part in Sue being alone for Christmas - I may split it into two parts I haven't decided yet - the final chapter will be the surprise for Sue and I promise you a happy ending :-) maybe **


	10. Jack's plan x

Half way across the city in another modest two bedroom apartment a handsome, dark haired agent was sitting on his bed looking at a photograph of the two women he loved most in this world taken nearly a year ago. The picture was of a fragile, dark haired 4-year-old girl whose bright green eyes lit up the picture, she was curled up on the lap of the woman who had stolen his heart the minute she started shouting at him in his office, Sue Thomas, his best friend, soul mate and hopefully someday soon his wife and the mother to his children.

He thought of how at this moment Sue was alone in her apartment, after all her friends had left her this Christmas and as this was all part of his plan, he was happy she was alone but still fighting the urge he had to run to her and confess his whole plan, but he knew he just had to be patient and ignore the guilt overpowering him that he was deceiving her this way but in order for his plan to work he had no choice.

He walked over to his chest of drawers; checked, double – checked and even triple checked that everything he was going to need in the morning was there. He walked into the kitchen ensuring that the flowers were still exactly where he had left them, ensured the brown box was still on the kitchen table ready to be taken to his car and finally making sure the key he would need was still on his key rack.

Heading back to the bedroom, he picked the picture back up, began going back over his plan and how he had got to this point. His plan for this moment had began six months ago, well actually it had began the day he met her, but cases, undercover assignments, kidnappings, ex girl-friends, ex-boyfriends, heart attacks, the nurse in the hospital after he had his heart attack, promotions, Myles and not forgetting the bloody rule on no inter-unit dating had always gotten in the way.

This is why he had formulated this plan he wanted to make sure that nothing and no-one was going to stop him telling her how he felt, and with a little help had managed to achieve this. He had no choice but to talk to Lucy about his plan it was the only way he would be able to pull it off, it took Sue being kidnapped six months ago to make him realise he never wanted to be without her again, but as usual work got in the way and he was sent on an undercover assignment to New York for four month, the longest four months of his life, just 2hrs after they found her all he had a chance to do was tell her he was glad she was safe and being her training agent had to inform her that he was going undercover for four months before the team all rushed to her side.

On hearing the plan he remembered how loud Lucy had screamed in his ear when she hugged him, but ensured that she would help in any way she could including perusing with her matchmaking scheme so Sue wouldn't become suspicious. Lucy informed him that if he took care of Troy, Myles, D, Tara and Bobby she would talk to Sue's family.

So after much excitement and talking Tara and Bobby were off to Australia, Myles was off to the Cape glad in a way that he could take Kiki with him to give her a much needed break, they had gotten back together not long after Megan had died and were more in love than ever, D had surprised Donna with a trip to New York for Christmas after Jack had convinced him that all a woman wants at Christmas is Jewellery and her family around her, he was also quite surprised that someone quite stubborn like Troy had agreed to his plan and even thought how nice it would be to spend a long overdue Christmas with his family.

Lucy true to her word had explained everything to Sue's parents and brothers who had in turn told Sue little white lies about where they would be spending Christmas, even Kyle had managed to convince Sue that there was a strong possibility that Lisa would go into labour early again on this pregnancy though how he managed to do that Jack would never know and was unsure as to whether he wanted to know all he cared about was that it had worked.

There was nothing in his way anymore; even D had convinced the old folks higher up that the no dating policy was just stupid and it had been lifted six months ago, just two hours before Tara and Bobby had began their relationship, the higher ups had also ensured them that unless a major breach of national security case came up the whole team had two weeks off for Christmas and that any other case including active ones would be handled by Metro.

So there was officially nothing stopping Jack this time, except his own mind, voice and feet but there was no way he was going to let that happen again, he would even gag Myles if need be. All he had to do once everything was in place was to ensure that Sue would not be at home Christmas morning and that is where he was glad her neighbour was an old friend of the teams James Malone, his wife Wendy were both officers with Metro and had worked closely with the team on numerous occasions.

Jack had convinced them to keep Sue busy at their church for two hours Christmas morning while he set up his surprise, he had also picked up two small gifts for Sue off their children Ben and Poppy which James would conveniently leave at their apartment as a backup plan encase Sue tried to come home early and that once he was ready Jack would ring James.

Knowing that everything was in place Jack felt himself relax after once again checking that everything was still where he left it twice more he grabbed his hockey jersey out of the drier, brushed his, teeth, set his alarm looking at the clock knowing that in less than twelve hours all his dreams would hopefully becoming true, he got into bed and as he normally did put the radio on with the volume down quite low, this particular night one song grabbed his attention and he lay there listen to the same few lines going around in his mind

To me you look so beautiful

When you can't make up your mind

It's half past eight, it getting late

It's ok take your time

Standing here my hands in my pockets

Like I have a thousand times

By the time the first verse and chorus was over Jack had falling asleep mumbling you really did have me from hello his sleep.

**Song is "YOu Had Me From Hello" by Bon Jovi **


	11. Christmas day part 1

Sue woke up Christmas morning to the tap of Levi's paw on her arm. She got out of bed headed to the shower, dressed in a simple pair of jeans and her red polar-necked jumper, put her slightly damp hair in to a pony-tail and made her way to the kitchen but not before grabbing her hockey jersey off the bed ready to be washed and dried.

"Good morning buddy and Merry Christmas, so what shall we do first this morning a quick walk in the park or open presents first?" she asked as she looked at Levi

With a satisfied bark Levi made his way to the front door and sat staring at it

"Well that was subtle, Levi, Hang on let me get my coat" with that she grabbed her coat and headed for the door, Levi hot on her heals, after a brisk walk around the park the two of them re-entered the apartment

"Present time now Levi, you've had your fun now it's time for mine and I'm sure that Santa has left a small gift for you somewhere."

Sue went into the kitchen and made herself some toast and a cup of coffee and refilled Levi's food and water bowls. Both of them ate their food in silence when she had finished Sue put the dishes in the dish washer and made her way over to her present pile with an obvious spring in her step, she may have been alone but she always loved opening her presents.

An hour later Sue had finished opening her gifts, she had received a two night gift certificate for the local spa including four free treatments from Kyle and Lisa and an overnight bag full of toiletries from their children; Matt, Juliet and the twins had bought her a beautiful cream jumper and a photograph that they all had taken together last week, it showed Matt and Juliet on a large sleigh each holding one of their children, in the background was a magnificent log-cabin covered in snow and fairy lights it really was the perfect family portrait; Tommy had sent his mother money and she had bought her a fairy frame and lamp gift set; her parents had given her books, clothes and a gift certificate to her and Jack's favourite restaurant to be used for a celebration, this made Sue curious why would she and Jack have a reason to celebrate, it wasn't like they were dating and even both their birthdays were months away

"Levi I think maybe Mom is losing the plot this year" she said the confusion evident in her voice

Levi just sat there and gave a groan; Lucy had given her the fairy broach she had been drooling over every time she walked past the shop window, a matching charm for her bracelet and the traditional key-ring and mug set with the words "Never give up" a phrase that Sue had always believed in written on it; Bobby and Tara had given her a wizard charm for her bracelet and a kangaroo, which Tara had insisted was all Bobby's suggestion and once again the traditional key-ring and mug set this year was they were both jet black in colour and had photographs of a witch on the front.

Troy had sent her a beautiful bunch of flowers; D and his family had sent her a box of her favourite chocolate truffles and a hot chocolate the same flavour as the truffles and finally Myles and Kiki sent her a photograph of all the children currently residing in the centre in a beautiful emerald green frame that matched the colours of her bedroom perfectly.

"OOO look Levi one present left, I wonder who it's from?" Sue said secretly hoping that Jack had left it for her one day when she was at deaf club. The disappointment became evident on her face when she saw that it was to Levi from the whole team

"Look Levi it's for you"

Levi came over as Sue showed him the gifts inside, a small chewy bone, another new bunny since he loved the other so much again, a big box of treats and a new dog tag with his name on it. Levi indicated to Sue that the phone was ringing

"Hey Sue, Merry Christmas it's Lucy"

"Hi Luce and a Merry Christmas to you, your Mom and Sarah, Thank you so much for my gifts they are beautiful"

"No problem and thank you for ours"

After a few more minutes of conversation, Sue and Lucy said their goodbyes and Sue had agreed to pick Lucy up from the airport the day after tomorrow. She was about to get dressed for when Levi indicated that the phone was ringing again, this time it was her brother Kyle, followed by Matt, then her parents sent her a text on her blackberry, then Troy had done the same, followed by a quick phone call from D, a text from Myles and Kiki, finally a text from Bobby and Tara, even though Sue was glad all her friends and family had contacted her a part of her was dying inside that she had not received a call or text from Jack since he had left for Wisconsin four days ago, they had never voluntarily gone this long before without some sort of communication between them.

It took all of Sue's courage not to cry at this moment, he hadn't even given her a gift this year and he always did that, he had never missed a Christmas, birthday, anniversary of being with the FBI; an anniversary gift on the date of their pretend wedding; he would even buy her a bar of chocolate on valentine's day, but this year there was nothing.

After dressing into her smartest trouser and shirt suit, Sue made her way to her neighbour's apartment; they were all going to Church together for morning service and afterwards Wendy and James had used much persuasion to convince Sue to join them for the Christmas lunch being served in the hall stating that a microwave Christmas lunch was not in the least bit festive. All through the service Sue's thoughts kept drifting back to Jack and what he was doing today, her mind kept drifting to the same thing over and over again that he was with Ally, the woman he deserved to be with, she came with no baggage, no insecurities, he deserved someone like Ally not her.

As she walked into the main hall Sue noticed that a television was on the one wall playing Christmas songs, Sue smiled as she saw _**Jon Bon Jovi **_come on the screen and the words of exactly how she was feeling about being apart from Jack came across the screen

Bells will be ringing the glad, glad news  
Oh what a Christmas to have the blues  
My baby's gone (my baby's gone) I have no friends  
To wish me greetings once again

Choirs will be singing silent night  
Those Christmas carols by candlelight  
Please come home for Christmas (please come home)  
Please come home for Christmas (please come home)  
If not for Christmas by new year's night

Friends and relations send salutations  
Just as sure as the stars shine above (yes they do)  
This is Christmas, Christmas my dear  
The time of year to be with the one that you love

Then won't you tell me, you'll never more roam  
Christmas and new year (Christmas and new year's)  
Will find you at home  
There'll be no more sorrow, no grief or pain  
I'll be happy (happy) that it's Christmas once again

Two hours later lunch and desert were finished, Sue hated to admit it but she was having fun with her neighbours and their children, she had enjoyed watching the children receiving their gifts from 'Santa', she was watching Ben and Poppy playing with their new toys when James who had just received a text message tapped her arm

"Ready to go home Sue?" he asked

Sue nodded indicating that she was, picked up Levi lead and the five of them left the hall to go back home. Sue walked into her building, and after the children had given her, her present followed by hugs and kisses all rounds Sue put her keys in the door, on opening her door she looked up and dropped her keys in shock as to what she saw...

**sONG IS "PLEASE COME HOME FOR CHRISTMAS"**

**WRITTEN BY Charles Brown and Gene Redd it has been performed by a number of artists including Jon Bon Jovi**


	12. Christmas day part 2

In another area of the city just a short ten minute drive away Jack Hudson was waking up on Christmas morning wearing the biggest smile on his face knowing that in hours, hopefully every single dream he had during the last five years was going to come true, he was finally, after five years, going to tell the woman he loved that he couldn't be without her anymore and didn't want to be either.

He had planned everything; there was nothing that was going to stop him this time, especially not Myles he was safely away at the Cape with Jack's sister Kiki. Glancing at the clock on the bedside table he knew it would be at least another hour or two before she left for Church and his plan could be executed so he busied himself by showering, getting dressed and eating his breakfast but not before putting his treasured hockey jersey into wash secretly hoping that tonight he would be cuddled up to the person who gave it him.

He quickly looked in his top draw making sure that everything he needed was still there, checked the flowers were all still in the kitchen, even though he knew they were or at least they had been five minutes ago but in Jack's mind a lot could happen to them in five minutes and he wasn't taking any chances, satisfied that the flowers were indeed still in their vases, he glanced towards his coffee table and smiled when once again the brown box was just where he'd left it as was the spare key to Sue and Lucy's apartment, he was just about to sit on his sofa to open his presents when he knew he had to check everything once more just to be on the safe side.

"Jack, calm down everything is going to be fine, she is going to love it, Lucy assured you that she's fine but is missing everyone especially you, so just relax for an hour, open your presents and phone your mom, it will make the time go quicker and make you less paranoid!"

Once he given himself his little pep talk Jack proceeded to his couch and began opening his presents. He had received clothes, aftershave and tickets to a hockey game off his parents, aftershave from Myles and Kiki, the traditional fuzzy pen joke gift from Tara, a bottle of champagne from Lucy with a label attached saying 'For you and Sue to celebrate Christmas night with', the traditional basketball tickets from Bobby with his own little note 'I like basketball too and there are two tickets, how generous mate I'd love to go, meet you outside half an hour before', Jack couldn't help but laugh at the sheer cheek and boldness of his best mate and was determined that this year it would be Sue at his side not Bobby, but at the same time made a note on a pad to get an extra ticket,

He had received the traditional bottle of whiskey from D, Donna and the kids and a few other small gifts from other relatives, after about half an hour of opening there was only one gift left a squared, 3D box long, rectangular, 3D box, Jack picked it up and was instantly hit by a scent, he held the box to his nose and inhaled deeply even though the smell was subtle, he could still smell her, the scent of her perfume had rested on the wrapping paper, probably from spraying it when the box was resting on her bedside table, he was completely hypnotised by the scent and could smell it as clearly as if she was stood right behind him. He was bought back from his fantasy by the ringing of his home phone on the coffee table.

"Hel Um Hello" he answered his voice cracking from the effect of his musing

"Jack, Honey it's your mother! Is everything alright you sound sick, do you want me to send some of my chicken soup, I know how cold DC can be this time of year"

"Mom I'm fine honestly, I was just finishing my breakfast when you called and a piece of my pancake got stuck for a second" He hated lying to his mother but also knew that the truth would open up questions he wasn't willing to answer at this moment in time

"Ok if sure. I'll talk to you later" she replied

"Ah Mom was there a reason you rang to interrupt my breakfast or did you just want to try and choke me?" he asked

"OH, I was just ringing to wish you Merry Christmas and to thank you for the gifts. I spoke to your sister this morning and she sends her wishes too saying that she would see you when she got back and didn't want to ring later encase she was interrupting something. Is there something that as your mother I should now about?" there was a slight concern but also a hit of teasing in her voice which she tried to hide but was failing miserably

Damn it Kiki I'm going to kill for blabbing to Mom wait until I get my hands on you Jack thought knowing full well that his sister had spilled everything to their mother

"No Mom there's nothing, it's probably Kiki that will busy and just used that as an excuse you know how distracted she gets when she's with Myles, everything and everyone seems to blend together for her when he's around."

After a few more minutes of his mother trying to convince him what he would be up too, their said their goodbyes and Jack turned his attention back to the box still in his hand, that he had been playing with since he answered the phone. He looked at the rather large silver bell tag attached, which was nearly as big as the box itself, and read what Sue had written

To Jack

Hope your having a wonderful Christmas back home. I can't believe it has been a year since you introduced me to all those wonderful children. I know I said it back then but I really did have one of my most treasured Christmas's with you all. Levi says Merry Christmas and hurry back to DC because he's going to miss you and the treats you provide him with every day.

Merry Christmas

All our Love

Sue & Levi

As Jack read the note he began to feel guilty that he hadn't officially given her gift but hopefully the gift he was going to give her later would make up for this. He proceeded to open his gift and found inside the silk green tie he had been looking at only last week as he picked it up a card fell out from inside the tie, he picked it up and saw that it was a dressing room entry pass, he gasped in shock as he saw that the pass was for access to the players' lounge of the LA Lakers his all time favourite Basketball team plus tickets for the opening game of the season.

Sue had known that he was going to book the tickets but with the drug ring case and his recent undercover he hadn't gotten the chance, this is why I need no want her in my life always he thought to himself, she always knows what I want and is able to provide me with it, it's one of the many things I love about her and what makes me love her more every day and hopefully this year she will give me the one thing I truly want her! In my life forever.

He jumped again when his Mobile vibrating in his pocket brought him back from his musing, he flipped open his phone and read the text message

Jack its James, Sue has just arrived at our place, we will be leaving in the next fifteen minutes once Wendy has finished getting ready, park in the space we arranged and I'll give the single as we drive past. When you are ready give a quick call or text and I'll fetch her home.

Jack leapt from his sofa like a spring and hurried to the bedroom, he grabbed everything he needed from his draw and carefully picked up the flowers from the kitchen before taking them out to his car, before coming back for the brown box and Sue's apartment key, he got into his car and drove the short distance to Sue's apartment, parked in the space he and James had discussed and waited for his car to go past.

After a few minutes Jack saw James' SUV go by subtly flashing the lights on and off indicating that it was indeed him, as the car went past Jack ducked down so as not to be spotted by Sue, he got up slowly as the car went around the corner and couldn't help by smile at the last thing he saw before the car vanished Sue's golden haired head leaning against the window.

Jack pulled the car into the garage building and made his way to Sue's apartment carrying the brown box and the flowers in his arms.

He opened the door and was instantly hit but the smell of her perfume once again, not wanting to waste what little time he had to get ready he shook his head and made his way to the kitchen for a vase. He put a selection of the flowers in the vase and placed them on the coffee table before scattering the rest around the room; finally with the dropped petals he arranged them around the vase on the table, satisfied with the flowers he opened the brown box and once again began placing the contents strategically around the room not forgetting at least half a dozen on the table by the flowers.

When he had finished setting up his surprise he went back to his apartment and quickly showered again after all he had been running around for the last hour and a half and changed into a dark green shirt, black trousers, black jacket and black shoes, with a quick splash of aftershave and a comb through his hair he headed back to Sue's place. He walked back into her apartment checking everything was perfect before sending a text to James simply reading

"Bring my girl home"

Jack, finished the last part of the surprise and made his way near the window so that he could see when Sue had arrived home, he quickly stepped back when he saw the SUV pull into the garage, with one final check of the room he grabbed one of the flowers off the table and stood with it in his hands at the end of the hall opposite the front door wanting to be the first thing she saw when she walked through it.

He smiled as he listened to her go into James' apartment for a few moments before finally putting her key in the lock; suddenly Jack felt extremely nervous and could feel his heart beating faster and faster willing her to open the door quicker knowing that as soon as he laid eyes on her he would relax; sure enough the minute she walked he instantly relaxed but also couldn't help but smile as she dropped her keys on the floor when she saw him...


	13. surprise part 1

**Here you go everyone its the chapters you have all been waiting for its in 3 parts but they are all on here **

**you know the disclaimers involved xx **

Sue put her keys in the door, on opening her door she looked up and dropped her keys in shock as to what she saw... Jack who was stood in front of her couldn't help but smile as she dropped her keys on the floor when she saw him...

The two of them stood there for a few moments just looking at each their eyes firmly fixed on the others, both wanting move or even speak but neither wanting to break the moment. After a few minutes Sue, who was still standing in her doorway, moved forward and closed the door, trying her hardest not to run into the arms of the man in front of her, she turned back and began to speak praying that her voice was working

"Um, Jack! Hi"

"Hi yourself"

"What's going on? What are you doing here I thought you were in Wisconsin"

"No not this year, this year I decided to spend Christmas with someone special and in order to achieve this I needed to be in DC"

Sue wanted to respond but her voice failed her, she was still in shock, she had psyched herself up into spending the rest of the day alone and that Jack was in Wisconsin cuddled up to Allie, but he wasn't he was here, in front of her, holding a single white rose her favourite flower.

Jack continued to look at her revelling in the fact that his plan had worked, even though she looked undoubtedly shocked, she also seemed pleased, no ecstatic, that he was here.

"This is for you" He said walking towards her giving her the rose

"Thank you" she signed

"Sue, I have to tell you something, something I have wanted to tell you for a long time" He began "

Sue began to breathe heavier and slower, the intensity in his voice was giving her goose pimples what had he wanted to tell her that couldn't have waited till after Christmas, all sorts of things went through her mind, was he marrying Allie, was he leaving, was she leaving, was he sick, had something happened to one of the children in the centre, had something happened to one of the team or could it possibly that Lucy and Tara were right that his feelings matched her own and that right here in her apartment on Christmas day he was going to make all of her dreams and wishes come true. Jack interrupted her thoughts

"But before I tell you I first I have to give your present, though you need to give me your hand and close your eyes, I want it to be a surprise, I promise you it's nothing bad, I wouldn't ever do anything that would cause you pain or hurt you, all you have to do is trust me. Do you trust me?" As he was talking Jack had made his way closer and closer to Sue and was now standing just a few centimetres away. Sue simply nodded her head and held out her hand which Jack took, as he did the two of them jumped slightly as the waves of electricity and passion shot through them.

"Close your eyes and no peaking, once I'm ready I'll tap your shoulder and you can open them" he said

"Ok" she managed to get out in a squeaky, hoarse voice

She closed her eyes and Jack began leading her away from her front door, she knew she was going forward into the apartment, but had no idea where she was going to end up and at this moment in time she had to be honest with herself and admit that as long as Jack was there when she opened her eyes again she didn't care... Jack stopped in front of the living room door, which Sue hadn't noticed was closed, and opened it, checking nothing had happened in there he tapped her shoulder indicating that she could once again open her eyes.

"Oh my God, Jack" Sue said as she looked in the room

"Do I take that as to mean you like what you see" He asked tapping her arm to make her turn around

Sue took a few moments to look around the room, Jack had placed hundreds of white roses all around the room including a huge vase full on the table, there was also hundreds of tiny tea-light candles placed on top of tables, shelves, windows, books anywhere that there was a flat surface had a candle, she breathed in and was hit by the scent of the roses and the jasmine coming from the candles, she wasn't sure what heaven looked like but at this moment in time she was sure she was there, especially as the man she loved was absent-mindedly stroking her arm and back as she looked at what he had done for her. She continued to look around the room when her eyes fixated on a small, wrapped box on the coffee table, sitting on a bed of rose petals, fairy lights and candles. She looked back at Jack and he said

"Merry Christmas, go ahead open it, it's yours"

"Thank you Jack" she smiled and kissed ever so gently on the lips not able to hold herself back any longer "everything looks so beautiful, but I have to ask you something"

"Anything" He said his own voice now hoarse

"How did you manage to do this? It must have taken hours and I've only been gone for two and how did you get in?" She asked, even though she didn't want to spoil the moment her curiosity was getting the better of her, but to be honest she didn't care how he got in, she was just glad he was here

"I used a key, that's all I'm saying for now, everything else will make sense soon I promise"

Even though most people wouldn't have been satisfied with the brief explanation he gave, for her it was enough, all she cared about was the fact that he hadn't risked his life by climbing up the building to get in. She walked over to the small box, picked it up and began opening it, she immediately had a puzzled look on her face when she saw what was inside it was a key, not just any key a key that puzzled her, she knew it wasn't a key to her apartment or Jack's for that matter it was the wrong type, both her and Jack's apartment had a standard key lock, this key was a larger barrel key...

Jack came in front of her and said

"It's a key to the other half of your present"

"Other half?" she questioned

"Yes, he said the key is one half, what the key fits is the other half"

"And what does the key fit?"

"Now if I told you that it would spoil the surprise. I'll give you one hint, in that you know what the key is for you just haven't recognised it yet, but you will soon enough as I am going to take you there" he said with a small smirk and wicked, teasing glint in his eyes.

He walked away from her to blow out the candles leaving Sue to wonder and rack her brain as to what this was the key for. She turned round to look at him; he was just leaning on the table looking pleased with himself that he had caused that nose wrinkle he loved so much.

"You ready to go?" he asked as he held his hand out for hers

Taking his hand once again in hers she simply nodded as he led both her and Levi out of the apartment, down the stairs, into the garage where his car was parked, before driving off towards the edge of the city.

Sue just sat there staring at the key trying to figure out where she had seen the key before, she knew it was familiar but couldn't place why or where she had seen it before. If she had been looking out of the window it would have become clear but she hadn't been she was concentrating to hard, she hadn't noticed that the area they were now parked in was known to her as was the owner of the key, still deep in thought and with her nose well and truly wrinkled Jack turned off the engine and just looked at her relishing in her beauty, her golden hair cascading over her shoulders, the sweet smell of her floral perfume tickling the senses of his nose, it took all of his will power not to grab her and kiss her with all the passion he had built inside him, but that would have to wait...

He tapped her shoulder and she looked up at him, still not noticing where they were.

"We're here"

Sue looked around her and something in her mind suddenly clicked she knew where she was and what the key was for, what she didn't understand was why she was here...

**If you like press the button xx **


	14. surprise part 2 memories passed

**There are episode flashbacks in this chapter but that is Jack's fault not mine xx he's the one saying it I was just typing it x **

Jack opened the car doors for her and Levi and they stood there for a few moments just looking...

"So do you recognise the key now?"

Sue simply nodded, "But why are we here, why are we outside the house we shared as our undercover assignment?"

Jack stood in front of her, taking her hands in his he began to speak

"Sue, do you remember the last conversation we had here in this very spot?"

Sue thought for a moment, trying to fool him into thinking she was trying to remember when in fact she could remember everything that had happened in those two weeks, every conversation, every moment she treasured spending that much time with Jack and never wanted it to end, but life went on. She remembered the last thing he said to her and she nodded

"Yes! You said that you were going to take me out to dinner for old times' sake, but I blew it and you were going out with the boy's because that's what single guys could do if they want"

Jack smiled remembering how she has teased him about having to go back to picking up women in bars and she was right that was the last thing he said to her but that wasn't what he meant

"No, not that bit before that, after I told you that you were right about at least one thing"

She knew what he meant he had said that she was right that if he had a wife, couple of kids and a dog, that he could be happy in a place like this someday. Sue began to listen to the voice in the back of her mind that was contradicting everything that she knew was happening the one saying that he had brought her here to introduce her to the woman he was going to marry, the women he wanted to be the mother of those children, even probably the bloody dog he had bought ready, trying to sound as neutral as possible and trying to ignore the voice as she spoke

"You mean about the wife, couple of kids and a dog"

"Yes, that is why we are here. Sue has it occurred to you as to why were alone this Christmas?" he asked while taking her hands once again

She shook her head and he continued

"It was my fault, well mine and Lucy's, but mainly mine it was all my idea she was just my partner in crime. I think it better if I start from the beginning. I was sat at my desk one Tuesday morning when you walked through my door and started yelling at me for you not being taken seriously. Once we had cleared up that misunderstanding I tried my hardest to concentrate on my paperwork but my mind kept drifting back to you and I didn't know why, that is why I tracked you down at lunch when you and I spoke during lunch I felt as if I'd known you all my life and that I wanted to know you all my life. That is why I wanted you on our, the main reason was your lip reading skills and the way that you had handled yourself at that trial, but also because I didn't want to spend another day without you, I wanted to get to know everything about you and protect you from all those people you said had never take you seriously or doubted your abilities just like that idiotic DA in the trial. That is why I took you to New York, I could have you there during one of our biggest cases giving me the strength I needed, that is why I yelled at you when you ran out of the van because I was frustrated at you for putting your own life in danger and frustrated at myself letting you leave."

Jack stopped talking for a few moments to ensure that Sue was keeping up and to wipe the tears that had fallen from her eyes, she signed for him to continue...

"Then we got back to DC and I was a jerk, I saw that look in your eyes when Rhondda appeared at Bobby's party and hated the fact that I had caused you pain. I tried to run off after you but she stopped me. I dumped her there and then but it was too late you had gone. We began growing closer during the next few weeks and I loved that fact that as your training agent I got to spend all my time with you. Then Christmas happened and we were catching the Santa bandit, the minute I held that hockey jersey up to you I knew I had to buy it for you. I must confess though I opened my present the minute I got in the cab to go to the airport, but that jersey is one of my most treasured possessions I even wash and dry every morning so that I can wear it to bed at night. We bega...

Sue cut him off at that point laughing

"I do the same thing with my jersey every morning"

The two of them stood there a few moments laughing, before Jack continued

"We began getting closer and closer over the next few months, we were like best friends constantly getting more and more involved in each other's lives. It took my heart problem to make me realise that life was precious I had even psyched myself up to tell you when that nurse insisted you were to leave, then Allie showed up and you started seeing David so once again all my feelings were pushed aside and I tried to get on with life, but then you buying me at the charity auction paired with this uncover assignment occurred and it just made me realise that I wanted, no needed to be with you, but the dumb policy kept me from telling you how I felt, I nearly did after the kiss, the kiss I still treasure at Callahan and Merced but I stopped myself not wanting to do anything that would risk your career progress in the FBI, so I just ignored what I was feeling and enjoyed the precious time I could spend with you as your training agent. I again wanted to tell you when Dan Malone kidnapped you, blaming myself for putting you in the car in the first place"

Sue cut him off

"Jack that wasn't your fault, you weren't to know that he was going to come out and drive off, if it was anyone fault it was mine for running to you but I just panicked when I saw you get shot, it was like someone had also shot me" the tears began running down her cheek again as she remembered that feeling, Jack wiped her tears away once more before continuing

"I remember feeling so lost without you when you were missing; it took all my strength not to hug you and never let you go when we found you. A few weeks after that I experienced the scariest point in my life, the two days when I thought Simon had killed you, I was on edge the entire time when I walked into that apartment and saw you sitting there with the scarf around your neck my heart stopped... I was so relieved that you were still alive I just wanted to hold on to you and never let you go, that's why I yelled at you at your apartment I was scared that I had lost you but also relieved that you were stood in front of me. I nearly told you how I felt there and then but couldn't do it with Tara and Lucy in the room. Once we had who we thought was the killer I finally managed to relax, you were safe so I thought and nothing else could happen you, all I can say about what happened next is that I'm glad my phone was on your bed and that I remembered it was otherwise..."

Jack couldn't bring himself to say the next part, the memories of her lying there on the ground with that madman on top of her was a memory he wanted to leave in the past. Sue seeing the tears this time in his eyes just hugged him and wiped them away

"It's Ok Jack, I know what you mean, I hate talking about it as well and I hate the fact that I put myself in danger during that case, but I do know that I have never been so pleased to see in front of me"

"I never felt so pleased to hold you in my arms; I promised myself that day that I would never let you come to danger again. I really should learn to do that more successfully because you were taken from me again not once but twice first by Jonathon, though that did end up being good for the case as it helped us put that puzzle together and put her in jail.."

Sue knew he was talking about Jessica but neither one dared speak her name

"And then there was Malcolm Hayden, he took you from me too, after everything that had happened over those few weeks it was me that was nearly shot and it also coincided with you nearly leaving for New York, my heart was tearing in two that week, that's why I was so offish. Part of me was hurt that you had spoken to Lucy, part of me wanted to tell you not to leave but to stay with me but there was also this small niggle inside me that was screaming you can have a long distance relationship and that there were no more rules stopping you, that why I wanted to talk to that morning outside the bullpen I wanted to tell you to stay and never leave bit Myles interrupted us and I chickened out."

"Jack part of the reason I stayed was you, after you had all left that night I started to remember everything that had happened to us as a pair and as a team, I started to walk and found myself outside a small church, when I walked inside I saw someone I met a few years before in the hospital when Billy was unconscious, she had recently been diagnosed with MS but told me that she was fine because she had good friends that took care of her and it made me realise that I too had friends like those but they were here in DC not in New York so I changed my mind about the job offer"

"And boy I'm glad you did. So we carried on as normal for a few more years 'dating' unofficially, avoiding what was between us so as not to, well, piss off the bosses upstairs. Then we went to KCH last year and seeing you with Megan and the other children I knew it were time to tell you how I felt; but once again life and our job kept getting in the way. I was glad to have you as support even if I couldn't have you any other way. I'll never forget the support you gave to Me, Myles and Kiki when Megan died you knew instantly something had happened before me even telling you, you were at the car with us before I had to blink it was as if you knew what was going on inside my head, you were there for me so many more times during this year, the funerals of the other children, the hospital after that drug bust went pear-shaped, the way you took care of baby Ruby when she was bought to the home even though it was killing you slowly inside to see her like that. Finally a few months ago the greatest and worst day of my life happened and it was the same day. D came into the bull pen to talk to Crash and Tara about their undercover in Vegas and that since they had proved that relationships do not interfere with work they and anyone else in the team was allow to date, I had planned to ask you out there and then but you were off on assignment with Myles, only Myles would return without you after he had been run off the road by the head of the gang and you were kidnapped them thinking that you were Myles' partner or wife and it was him they wanted revenge on, I was so scared I thought I lost you forever when we found your clothes and that note saying 'say goodbye to her forever, she's never coming back', I asked Lucy's help that day to get you alone so that I could finally tell you that I wanted you by my side forever, but what happens two hours after we get you back I'm sent undercover for four months in New York and had no way of contacting you, speaking to you, hearing your voice we were completely cut off from each other and it was the longest four months of my life..."

"Mine too, Um Jack not that I mind this trip down memory lane but what as all this got to do with me being alone for Christmas and the house behind us. "

"Well Miss Thomas, once I got back from New York I knew that I still wanted to tell you how I felt so I spoke to Lucy about making sure that nothing and no-one was going to interrupt me this time, after she finished squealing in my ear promised to help, she said that if I took care of the team she would deal with your family"

"What do you mean deal with the team and my family what exactly did you do?"

"I sort of convinced Bobby to take Tara to Australia to meet his parents, convinced Myles that both he and Kiki needed time away together, convinced D that all a woman wants for Christmas is jewellery and her family, that's why he's in New Jersey and, this will really impress you, managed to convince Troy to go see Ben and his family in Chicago."

"Very resourceful Mr Hudson, I must admit, but what about my family what has Lucy done"

"Lucy was a lot more direct than me, she told your parents and your brothers that I was going to admit my feelings and give you a special surprise this Christmas, so they needed to convince you that they were unavailable this year and you would have no choice but to be alone and more importantly complete unaware of the truth."

"Well I hope your little plan and deceit has all been worth it?"

"Don't know it isn't finished yet"

"Oh"

"Sue what all this planning and scheming was for was for me to finally have a chance to finish so many conversations that you and I have in the past, for me to finally get the guts to say something"

"Say what?"

"That no-one in this world fits me the way you do. You are not just my best friend; you're my soul-mate. You are the person that was put on this earth to make me the happiest man in the world, the one who I want to be with forever. When I said that I wanted the wife, two kids and a dog; the wife had and still has your face. You have the key to my heart, literally"

With that he pulled out his keys and asked for hers which she gave him. On Sue's keys was a silver shaped key that Jack had given her one birthday, when he pulled out his key she noticed for the first time that there was a heart shaped key-ring attached when he put them together they fit perfectly

"I gave you this to show you that together we are whole, that you really do fit me, like you and me these two items belong together and should never be parted and I don't want us to be." Jack took and deep breath "Sue what I am trying to say is that I love you, with all of my heart and that I never want to be apart from you ever again. I don't want to go to bed at night cuddling up to a hockey jersey I want to go cuddling up to the woman who holds my heart, the woman stood in front of me right now, YOU!"

He looked over to Sue who even though crying had a smile on her face and was staring at him with the same love and passion that he had looking at her

"Jack, you have no idea how long I have waited for you to say those three words to me. I wash that hockey jersey every morning because I needed to feel you close to me every night. I love all the team so much but with you it's a different kind of love, it's a love that makes clocks ticks, birds sing, people smile; it's the love that makes me never want to lose you. You know that angel my mom sent with the ivory dress well it would make a perfect wedding dress colour and even though the dress would change every now and then the face of my groom would always be you. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love you too Jack with all of my heart and you will never be without me from this moment. I too want to go to sleep and wake up in your arms. I don't want to wake up in the mornings wanting my dreams to come true. I want you in my life making my dreams come true. I love you so much. I know I said it once, but I had to say it again." they leant in together and so tightly that they thought their ribs were going to crack but neither one of them caring. Jack broke away and said

"I guess there is only one thing left for me to do then"

With that he pulled out a small box from his trouser pocket and opened it up inside was a elegant white gold engagement ring, with a single solitaire diamond and two emeralds either side.

Sue looked at the ring and the tears began falling again as right there in the middle of the road Jack got down on one knee

"Sue, I love you so much. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want your eyes to be the last thing I see at night and the first thing I see every morning. I want to hold you every night, comfort you through the bad times, celebrate the good times and if it's is even possible fall in love with you more and more each day. I love you will you make me the happiest man in the world and do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Sue was crying uncontrollably at this point, but managed to compose herself long enough to answer Jack, but not before joining him on her knees wanting no needing to look into his eyes

"Jack, you have no idea how much I love you, I want to be at your side in whatever you do, I want to support you through the tough cases, ease your pain and hold you through the bad times, enjoy everyone of the good times in your arms. I want to enjoy those moments when it is just you and me in each other's arms shut off from the rest of the world. I want you to hold me at night, kiss me in the mornings; I want to get lost in your when you look at me. I want to feel the same sparks and passions I felt when you took my hand in the apartment and I want to love you more each day. I love you so much and I would love to be your wife"

With that Jack put the ring on her finger and together they stood up not once breaking eye contact each of them wiping the tears away from the others faces. That first kiss as an engaged couple was breathtaking on both parts, it was soft yet passionate, emotional yet controlled, deep yet simple. Her hands were around his neck playing with his hair, his were around her waist pulling them closer together wanting to feel the heat radiating from each other bodies as their tongues played together in unison in each other mouths which were moaning at the sheer pleasure of the experiences they were feeling, when the need for air became too great they broke apart eyes still locked together, foreheads touching but still enabling Sue to read what Jack was saying

"Are you ready for your finally 2 surprises?"

She nodded

**If you like press the button x **


	15. Surprise part 3 everything is perfect

**Well here we are we've reached the end of the road xx it has been an absolute pleasure writing for you all - I would like to thank all of you who have taken the time to not only read but also review xxx hope these last few chapters have lived up to your expectations xx I will do more but at the moment I have no idea what they will be xx **

**Thanks again guys xx Annie x **

"Firstly the key, it's for a house, that house to be exact" he said pointing at the house they had previously shared "or should that be our house. When I said earlier that I wanted you as my wife I meant that I wanted it here in our home, the home we shared as man and wife. It was the house where I knew I loved you more than anything. The place where we shared many happy memories and I knew the minute that I was going to do this surprise that was the house I wanted us to have."

"Jack, it's perfect, that house holds a special place in my heart. It was there that I not only realised that I could live with you 24/7 but also that I wanted to. I tried so many times to tell you how I felt but like you work, policies and kidnappings always got in the way. I was so depressed at the thought of being away from you this year, but then you were there when I came home; I was shocked and ecstatic to see you I just wanted to run into your arms and confess everything to you but I couldn't move."

"Now you know how I've felt the last two days you have no idea how many times I have worked on my self control, I nearly ran to you on a number of occasions since Lucy left wanting to confess everything. I'm glad I didn't though. I was a magical moment when I saw that look on your face as you walked through the door. So does all this mean that you want us to live here together as man and wife with the couple of kids and a dog?"

Sue nodded "more than anything" and leaned in to give her husband to be another kiss just as passionate as the first. As they broke for air once more Jack had a sneaky, sly grin on his face and Sue knew that the second surprise was causing this.

"What has got you looking so sneaky Mr Hudson?"

"Nothing I was just thinking, that since the wife and the dog part of my dream is complete how about you and I go inside and get started on the couple of kids" He said with a grin and a suggestive wiggle of eyes brows causing Sue to smile herself but with a lovely pink tinge to her cheeks.

"Jack!" she said as she gave him a little flick on the arm

But he ignored her and taking the sides of her jacket pulled her inside the house

Jack and Sue stood by the entrance to the house and he looked at her for a reaction to what or should that be who was sitting on the sofa. It was Grace the receptionist and part time carer at KCH in her arms she was holding a tiny baby that Sue instantly recognised as Ruby. She was taken to the home a few weeks ago after her parents were as it was later discovered killed in a car accident, apparently according to Metro, a young girl had found her on the side of the road in her mother's arms, the report had suggested that her mother had managed to scramble from the wreckage with Ruby in her arms before collapsing outside the car and passing away. As Sue just stood there looking at Ruby, Jack got out of his inside jacket pocket a set of papers. He passed them to Sue and said

"She's ours if we want her; all we have to do is sign the papers and receive a home visit from child services, she can make our family complete if we want her too."

Sue couldn't respond at this point she just flung her arms around Jack nodding her head. Once Sue had let go and had taken Ruby in her arms Grace made the arrangements for the child services visit, Jack leant over and kissed Sue on the cheek before taking the adoption papers and signing them, then holding Ruby while Sue did the same. After Grace had made the arrangements for the visit she came back in the room and left the family to themselves.

Jack and Sue sat curled up on the sofa, Sue was lying in Jack's arms holding her new baby daughter in hers and she stared in to her eyes before looking at Jack.

"Sweetheart is everything alright?" he asked as she looked at him

"Honey I can honestly say at this moment in time everything is perfect." With that she leaned up and gave her fiancée another kiss

For the rest of the night Jack and Sue stayed exactly where they were, both smiling at the fact that as Sue herself had put it everything was perfect.

Sue Thomas had always loved this time of year, the snow, the decorations, the church service, the parties and celebrations and of course not forgetting the presents. Yes she had always loved Christmas and this year was no different especially now she had the love of a man named Jack Hudson

**if you like what you read press the button xx **


End file.
